A software developer may use debugging software running on a host computer to test and debug an application stored on hardware coupled to the host computer. While the application is being tested and debugged, various information is transferred from the hardware to the host computer. In many cases, the hardware may comprise multiple processor cores, each core having information to transfer to the host computer. Improvements in techniques used to collect and transfer information from multiple processor cores are desirable.